


The bestest, best Bachelor in the whole wide world?

by lokiofvanheim



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiofvanheim/pseuds/lokiofvanheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Akihito share nothing in common except each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bestest, best Bachelor in the whole wide world?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts), [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



It had been a long week, crowded with legitimate work at Sion every day and a set of rather complicated and less legitimate 'business' activities to be dealt with after dark and Asami was missing his boy. When he had finally made his way home late each night he had been greeted with silence to find the little body curled into a tight ball on their sofa or once splayed out with his head on a cushion on the floor beside it where sleep had overtaken him like a tide while he patiently waited. Tonight when he had arrived home not long after midnight he quietly let himself in so as not to disturb him wherever he had bedded down.

"No, please no!" Akihito's scream rang throughout the penthouse before he could close the front door behind him. Asami's blood froze in his veins and his broad hand slipped to the comforting grip of his pistol where it hugged the tensed lines of muscle across his ribs.

"Please," his boys anguished pleading stabbed through his entrails as he drew his weapon and as quietly as he could thumbed of it's safety catch.

" Anybody but them!" He held it close beneath his chin as he slid his back along the wall leading to the living room from where the piteous pleas emanated. He swore to himself that whoever was torturing his little lover would be grateful for death by the time he got his fingers round their worthless throats. He took a slow breath to gather himself as he watched the shadows of what must be the intruders play on the threshold of their living room.

" Please, don't do it!" Aki cried out in anguish." You are killing me!"

That was too much! Asami threw himself into the room with a battle cry like a demon, diving for the floor while his barrel scanned the room for a bead on his first victim. Akihito was on the sofa, delicate fingers gripped firmly in his wild pale hair his face a picture of despair. He jumped when he saw Asami lunge across the room, hitting the floor and brandishing his gun. With a terrified ear piercing shriek the blond threw himself backwards over the arm of the settee with an explosion of what seemed to be popcorn erupting from the box that remained clasped in one of his thin hands!

Asami eyes were narrowed and glittering with the promise of death as he swung the pistol from side to side seeking his target.

He found none.

He spun up onto his knee scanning every inch of the other side of the spacious room to detect his lover's doomed assailant.

Nothing.

Silence except for the low murmur from the huge TV on the far wall and his own rough breathing.

"A..A..Asami?" a tiny frightened voice squeaked from behind the sofa and he watched as an unmistakable mop of blond hair rose slowly over the back of it like the rising sun. Wide sky blue eyes the size of small moons followed peeking over at him fearfully." Asami? Is that you?"

"Akhito?" he growled." Where are they?" 

The boy's head ducked fearfully back behind the sofa again.

" Who?" his timid voice asked querulously." Is there someone else in here with us?"

Asami's smooth brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Whoever was attacking you!" he snapped, his muscles still coiled tighter than a snake ready to strike.

"Attacking me?" the little voice trembled.

"I heard you screaming as soon as I came through the door!" he grunted pulling himself up into a crouch but still scanning the shadows for danger.

"Oh!" was all the boy said but his head reappeared slowly above the cushions.

"Akihito?" the ganglord growled deep in his throat.

"I am s..sorry, Asami." the other stuttered, slowly rising to his feet with his hands held high in the air like some baddie surrendering to the guy in the white hat in an old cowboy movie. The older man noted that he was was wearing an overly large T shirt decorated with a pair of rainbow coloured teddy's kissing under heart shaped balloons and the almost empty popcorn box was still clamped convulsively in one of his small hands." I was upset at... at something on the Television."

Asami sighed, drawing in a long calming breath and carefully thumbing the safety back in place on his weapon before standing up straight. Applause and cat calls echoed distantly behind the over excited presenter's loud commentary coming from their giant flatscreens top of the range speakers. 

"Put your hands down, Akihito," he ordered the other firmly, slipping his gun back into its custom made holster." I am not going to shoot you."

"Sorry." the boy repeated dropping his arms obediently to his sides.

"What was so engaging on this late at night?" he said as he watched a sumptuously dressed lady being escorted down a sweep of marble steps and into a waiting limousine by what appeared to be two smartly dressed bodyguards.

"Nothing!" the other said quickly grabbing for the remote but too late as his big lover easily snatched it up first.

"It did not sound like nothing." he said turning up the volume while the seemingly ecstatic commentator pulled a handsome senator of a man towards his large microphone.

"And why did you choose to say goodbye to our lovely Teresa tonight, Rick?" he boomed gleefully to the smartly dressed chap.

"She just seemed to think," The man replied in a smooth voice that suited his looks." that she was better than some of the other contestants, Milo." 

"That's because she was, you idiot!" Akihito muttered vehemently, to Asami's surprise, once again enthralled by the show.

"Really?" the Yakuza was staring at his boy as the music rose and the show's credits began to roll.

"Sorry," he repeated blushing furiously while pulling the remote back and quickly pressing the off button, throwing the room into near darkness." I just really love that dating show, and yes, before you lecture me, I do know its romantic trash."

"Hmm." was all the bigger man said before he returned to the hall, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he walked. He returned to his usual routine of his return home as if nothing untoward had occurred, Tie, cuff links and gun put tidily into there places and shoes removed and his slippers put on as he rolled up his sleeves in his automatic mode as the younger man stood self consciously watching him from the doorway.

"Have you eaten?" the blond asked. 

"Not since lunch."  

"Good, because they had some fine sea bass steaks in the store today." and Asami watched thoughtfully as the slender boy turned on the living room lights and made his way back towards the kitchen area.

xxx

The cabinet minister had been delayed in traffic so the meeting was going on far longer than expected but to Asami's relief they were making progress at last. He had instructed Kirishima to round up his independently minded young lover and have him brought in to keep him 'company' for the rest of the day. He felt a buzz of anticipation when his secretary went through to the inner office to make some photo copies and he caught a glimpse of a pale bony knee peaking out of the leg of a faded pair of ripped jeans. Good they had found him already, he thought, as he made what to the assembled business men appeared a casual stroll across the conference room to stand closer to the security camera monitor on his desk he tuned it in for a better view of the younger man.

"Ah, there you are!" he said quietly turning the sound down so that only he would be able to hear the feed. Aki was sitting quietly, thoroughly absorbed with a magazine he was reading on his lap. Leaning back in his chair with a set of earphones in his ears just visible where they lay almost submerged in his unruly shock of hair, his feet were tapping happily to whatever tune was playing on his i player seemingly oblivious of the frenetic office life buzzing about him. Asami smiled on the inside at the incongruity of the small scruffy figure so separate from the lifestyle of every other person around him and somehow it soothed a small scrap of his heart that he had thought long atrophied. Kirishima moved forward to check on one of the newly printed documents plucking it from its tray and scanning it for inaccuracies but as he stood back he inadvertently trod hard on the boys scantily shod foot with his own substantial leather brogues.

"Ow," the blond said scrunching up his face in pain and pulling loose his ear piece but then seeing who it was he hastily drew back his toes until they were tucked beneath his seat as the photocopy fluttered to the floor. "Oh, sorry, Kirishima san, I did not see you there!"

It was pleasing that the lad was so respectful to his elders, Asami thought, as he craned his ears to listen in to their conversation while looking politely round the room of delegates in order to feign interest.

"Some of us are trying to work here, Takaba sama, " The big man was saying picking up his sheet and shoving his glasses further up his nose in frustration." please try harder to keep out from under our feet." 

"I will try to." the boy said picking up his reading material again.

"What on earth are you reading?" Kirishima demanded peering disapprovingly over the boy's shoulder.

"It is only a magazine, Kirishima san." Akihito replied politely holding it up for the other to inspect its garish cover and Asami saw it was of a dashing man in a immaculate white tuxedo on one knee holding a red rose out to a coy lovely .

"A paparazzi rag?" The man said disgust evident in his voice." Who reads that kind of rubbish? I did not think you were such a dolt as to believe any of those romantic lies!" 

" Lots of people enjoy them!" Aki defended himself but Asami saw his deep blush reach even to the tips of his delectable ears. 

"Here," His secretary grumbled pulling something down from one of the shelves behind him." you can better use your spare time to learn about the real world so you can better support the boss!" 

" But...!" the boy objected as the big man swiped the fanzine from his grip and replaced it with a thicker publication, but he was ignored and the other dropped his into the recycling bin. Kirishima ignored the others weak objection and straightening his suit left him to return to the meeting with the printouts. 

Asami watched as his boy's soft mouth fell open with an unformed objection but his adversary had already returned through the door and was even now passing Asami a copy of the fresh paperwork.

"Thank you, Kei." he said as he accepted it but as soon as the other had moved on he immediately returned to his prying on the inner office while the other participants began to carefully peruse their copies. Akihito looked with disgust at the publication his secretary had provided for him and Asami felt his lips twist in a wry smirk. The latest copy of The New Statesman, oriental edition! Definitely not something he would expect his lad to enjoy! He watched as the boy looked at it with dismay and shook his head.

"Tsk," the boy muttered in disgust." I don't think so, you old grump!" 

The blue eyes looked round him warily at the other office workers beavering away beyond him and getting to his feet quickly exchanged the Statesmen for his copy of Truths behind the Stars before settling back into his chair with a small but triumphant smile. Asami felt the ends his own mouth curve upwards in empathy. His finely defined brows furrowed in annoyance though as the screen seemed to go blank before he heard a deep, familiar voice. Akihito reappeared on the screen and his face clearly showed his dismay, his long white throat moved as he swallowed nervously at the presence of the bulky form of Suoh looming over him.

"You are known to be associated with Asami san," the giants deep voice held a sharp edge as his huge hand relieved the boy's small one of its hard won periodical. "Kirishima san is right, trivia such as you are reading might reflect badly on people's perception of the boss!"

"Hmm!" That seemed a little unfair, even disrespectful Asami mused as his lovers's mouth fell open in silent protest but he did not interfere when the big bodyguard retrieved the political magazine and dumped it unceremoniously on the faded jeans of Akihito's lap. Ever thorough the huge hand fed the cheery coloured magazine into the gaping maw of the shredder and immediately pressed the on button.

 "Oh, come on, big guy!" the boy whined knowing he was totally outgunned and watching the brightly coloured confetti his reading matter was reduced to fall into the bin." I paid good money for that!"

 "Well," rumbled the older man said, in what sounded to Asami like rather a smug tone, and indicating the 'Statesman'." now you have a more expensive and informative one to replace it! Time you grew up and faced reality." 

Akihito seemed about to object but when he looked at the giant's stony face he just huffed out a disgruntled breath as the other went back to work. Still glaring stormily after Suoh he shoved his ear pieces back in and pulled forward the hood of his dragon emblazoned sweatshirt to cover his eyes, folded his hands over his flat belly and tilted his head against the back of his chair apparently settling down for a nap. Someone beside him cleared his throat pointedly and Asami looked up to see the politician watching him expectantly as he quickly flicked the security feed off.

"Asami san?" the other man asked politely."We were wondering if the document was to your satisfaction?"

"Indeed, perfectly." he said his mind still on other things but with complete confidence in Kirishima's efficiency, if not his entirely in his recent treatment of Akihito, he picked up his pen. "If we are all in agreement then let us sign and wrap up this meeting up. We will attend to the final clauses tomorrow but now I have other pressing matters to attend to."  

The pressing being of a certain downcast but irresistible temptation into his sheets all night, he thought, mostly for fun but maybe a little as his way to make up for his men's disrespectful treatment too. 

xxx

" I will be home within the hour, Akihito, we just have to tie up a few loose ends." The older man gave him a pat to the lean rump which made the other jump out of the door that Kodo was holding open for him.

"Oi! bastard," Aki grumbled rubbing his tender behind and Asami thought he looked a little drawn and tired. Nobody, he least of all, would say it was easy being his lover." watch what you are doing with those hands, they are dangerous weapons!"

Asami gave a wicked smirk as the boy nodded and gave him a self conscious little wave as he made his way gingerly towards the exclusive elevator that serviced the penthouse.

"Kodo!" he summoned, motioning Akihito's favourite bodyguard back over to the door of the Limo the youngster had just vacated. 

" Yes, Asami san." the young yacuza said bowing low to his employer.

" There is a TV show, about dating," he began at a rare loss for words as how to describe it. " with cameras and a big house full of starlets. Have you heard of it?" 

" Do you mean 'Bachelor wanted! Apply here!'?" Kodo suggested his face crumpled in confusion at what seemed an odd question to come from someone of such esteem.  

" Perhaps." the other responded. "Does Takaba san talk about it?"

" All the time, and so do all his friends " the other almost groaned before remembering who he was talking to. "or 'My Perfect Boyfriend' or 'My Dream Date' or 'Wife..."

" That is enough!" the older man held up his hand to stop him.

" They all love all the tacky reality romance shows, Asami san" he assured." his friends, my friends, the office staff and my girlfriend drives me crazy, it is all she can speak about! It gives her very unrealistic expectations of my role as a good boyfriend too!"  

" Hmmm, thank you, Kodo," he said as he dismissed the bodyguard." continue your good work." 

" Of course, Asami san," the young man said with another low bow." and if I may make so bold as to say that it is both an honour and my pleasure to serve Takaba san."

" Good, good." he said watching the other return to the young blond's side and opening the privacy screen that he always used when 'travelling' with his delicious lover. "Kirishima clear my diary for a few days, I plan to indulge in some well earned R and R with Takaba san after we clinch that deal today."

Suoh raised his eyebrows to his friend when the window slid shut again. The brat had already been walking stiffly this morning having only been with the boss overnight and they both agreed that it was good he was young and fit because a few days of R and R with Asami were really going to test even the little firecrackers stamina!

xxx

"Hi, old man," His boy called from where he was sitting on his lap top, propped up in a large pile of soft cushions on the sofa when Asami arrived home later that evening." you are back early! Something wrong?" 

"Not wrong," Asami said hanging his jacket up tidily on its hanger before joining the other." I just have got plans for us later." 

"Plans?" Aki looked over to the dark haired man and felt an icy thrill of a shiver slide down his spine at the intense golden gaze his handsome lover was giving him. 

"Yes, Akihito," and the deep, slow voice seemed to reverberate around the younger man's thin chest ominously." big plans."

"What? Wait" he asked querulously putting his computer hastily aside and curling his long legs under himself defensively." not till after supper, I have prepared grilled hake!"

"Hmm," Asami smirked darkly at the others nervous reaction as he watched as the gorgeous body jumped up and almost scuttled towards the kitchen in front of him." then we will have to eat fast then wont we!" 

The meal was as delicious as he had become accustomed to and the more he watched the others attractive mobile face while he described his good natured haggling with the fish merchant with wild hand gestured the more he was convinced that his intense plans were the right move. As they finished their meal and the dishwasher whirred into life he stole up behind the boy, his broad warm chest pressing deliciously against the thin muscles of the small blonds back.

"Here, finish your beer," the taller man purred into his ear and he insisted on putting the half empty bottle to the others suddenly pouting lips." believe me you do not want to suffer from a dry mouth for what treats I have in store for you!"

"Geez, slow down," the boy said the blue eyes quickly darkening with lust and wriggling delightfully in his arms as he swept him up bridal style and leaned in to try and capture his mouth." you could have a coronary at your age!"

"Hmm, for what I have planned," he whispered in a feral growl nipping at the others white throat as they made for the bedroom." it is you who had better have been keeping your cardio exercise up!"

Akihito's head was beginning to spin, he assumed with either the drink or the tension which ran through his body like electricity as he watched Asami open up the little cupboard beside their bed and then place the objects beside where he lay on their coverlet.

"As.s.ami?" he said but his tongue seemed to be trying stick itself to the top of his mouth and he struggled to force his words out. " I am not sure..."

"Shh... " Asami breathed running his nose up the boys face and inhaling his delicious scent deeply into his lungs." Unless you need gagged?"

"I.. I don't.." Aki's words seemed to slip away as his head spun and he did not fight as Asami lifted a pair of soundproof earphones and slipped them over his thick blond shock of soft hair and settled them firmly over the delicate ears.

"Hush, kitten," he purred as the large expressive eyes below him struggled to focus on the predatory gold fire of his own." just relax."

"I..I.." the boy slurred, his body growing limp with the drug his lover had just fed him with.

" Shh, shh." he crooned laving his tongue across the porcelain skin of the soft throat as the other slithered towards unconsciousness." and let me take care of you!" 

And Asami slipped the thick blindfold snugly over those frightened, gentle, half closed eyes. 

xxx

It was silent, but he was warm and his head felt strangely heavy as he raised his thin fingers to his hair.

"Oh, yuch!" he said licking his lips to try and rid his mouth of its disgusting taste and dragging off the objects strapped through his hair, throwing them from far from him in disgust." for god's sake!"

He felt down his body frantically fearing what damage his overbearing lover might have done to him while he had been out. He breathed a sigh of relief when even his usually overworked rear did not seem to be much the worse for wear. It was still almost dark even after he removed the mask he realised with a jolt and he thought for a moment that he might be in the dreaded secret room where he and Asami had first 'met'! No, it was too big and light filtered through slatted blinds of what he could dimly make out as a window. Where were his clothes he said to himself trying to hunt through the sticky treacle of his thoughts for any memory of how he had come to be here. Why was he only in what felt like shorts?

"Asami?" he called out tentatively, shaking his head to try and clear it. He swung his legs over the side of the broad bed he felt beneath him. and then beginning to stumble towards what he could just make out to be the door. "Asami?"

He turned the handle tentatively and opened the door slowly his heart begging to thud in his chest in trepidation as humid warmth enveloped him.

Aki's eyes and mouth both dropped into wide open O's at what he beheld.

Asami sat, the picture of relaxed elegance, at a small round ornate white table dressed in only an immaculate white tuxedo top and a pair of amber coloured shorts which mirrored his perfect tan and the pair of intense gold eyes that stared straight back at him. The table held a deep ice bucket filled to the brim and from which a bottle of what Aki imagined to be very expensive champagne peeked beside two crystal flutes, a single blood red rose and an ornately wrapped box of what could only be chocolates complete with gold wrapping paper and many, many bows. 

"You should really close your mouth, Akihito," The yakuza drawled with a amused voice like liquid honey." or a bug might fly in!"

"Wha.." the boy gawped around at the snow white sand and the palm trees with the cerulean tropical sea beyond. He could just make out what he recognised as Suoh and Kirishima dressed in multi coloured shirts and Bermuda shorts further along the sand."Wha...?"

"Well," smirked his truly drool worthy lover evilly." you know that I could never bear to be bested by any rival, even fictitious ones, so I had to just remind you why only I was the best boyfriend in the world!" 


End file.
